<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain by Vashti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913321">Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti/pseuds/Vashti'>Vashti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, one sentence porn, things we do in the dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti/pseuds/Vashti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said writing in a notebook all night was fun? Written for 1sentenceporn@LJ. Explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thousands of names go down on the notebook's coarse, priceless pages, and Light chases them all, worked into a fever pitch, and his writing hand is screaming and someone's stung needles into his eyes, and every time he puts the pen down to sleep he clutches the edge of his desk and comes hard into that same hand, and the ammoniac smell could be him or the bleach in the paper; he can't tell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>